


A New Addition

by fandomgurl77



Series: 21st Century AU [4]
Category: Dumbo (2019)
Genre: Announcement, Baby, Childbirth, F/M, Moving House, Moving Out, Pregnancy, joy, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: Gloria and Sotheby's lives are changed forever.
Relationships: Sotheby/OC
Series: 21st Century AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721731
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

‘Oh, Gloria’, Sotheby said as he returned from the bathroom, ‘That’s the tenth time you’ve thrown up this week.’

‘Yes, I know’, Gloria said, ‘I wonder what has happened to me; I’ve never felt _this_ way before.’

‘Hmm…’ Sotheby said, ‘I think we should go to the doctor to find out why you’ve been this way.’

**In the doctor’s office…**

‘Gloria Dunston’, Dr. Lorenzo said as she came into the waiting room, ‘Please come with me.’

‘Thanks’, Gloria said, ‘Can my fiancée come with me?’

‘Sure’, Dr. Lorenzo said.

‘So, Miss Dunston’, Dr. Lorenzo said in the consultation room after she closed the door and sat in her chair in front of the computer, ‘What seems to be the problem?’

‘For the last ten days I’ve been vomiting at least once an hour. I also have abdominal cramps that come and go’, Gloria said.

‘I see’, Dr. Lorenzo said, ‘Have you been eating and sleeping normally?’

‘Pretty much, apart from one time a couple of nights ago when I…rather embarrassingly…didn’t make it to the bathroom on time and wet the bed, but other than that, I’m fine.’

‘Is exercising painful?’ Dr. Lorenzo asked.

‘No, no’, Gloria replied, ‘I can move around just fine.’

‘What about fluids? Dr. Lorenzo asked.

‘Yes’, Gloria replied, ‘I’ve been keeping up with them as per usual.’

‘Hm…’ Dr. Lorenzo said, ‘Going by what we’ve discussed, I’ll need to take a blood sample. Please walk over to the bed behind the curtain and sit down.’

‘Ok’, Gloria said as she walked to the bed.

**A short while later…**

‘Good’, Dr. Lorenzo said, ‘The results are in.’

‘Good’, Gloria said, ‘What do they say?’

‘Well, you may find this shocking, but…let me be the first to say…congratulations; you’re two weeks pregnant!’

‘What!?’ Gloria and Sotheby asked with shocked voices.

‘Yes, Miss Dunston’, Dr. Lorenzo said, ‘You’re going to be a mother.’

‘I can’t believe it!’ Gloria sobbed, completely overjoyed at the news, before facing Sotheby, ‘You’re going to be an excellent father, I just know it.’

‘I’m completely flabbergasted too’, Sotheby said, ‘I never would have thought…’

‘Oh’, Gloria said when she realised something, ‘But what about our apartments?’ Neither is big enough for a family of three.’

‘Don’t worry, dear’, Sotheby said, ‘We have plenty of time to sort life out.’


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at _The Appetiser_ , Gloria and Sotheby told everyone some astounding news.

‘We’re expecting our first child’, they said, much to the amazement of their colleagues and Mr. Biggs.

‘Congratulations!’ everyone said simultaneously

‘We’re all proud of you both’, Mr. Biggs said, ‘We’re looking forward to meeting the baby when it comes.’

‘Thanks’, Sotheby said just as the lunch break ended, ‘Oh, and by the way, we’re tying the knot in August and you’re all invited!’

‘Hooray!’ everyone said before leaving the staffroom and resuming work.

**Six months later…**

‘I can’t believe the day is finally here!’ Gloria said as she stood outside the local church with her parents and younger sister in a beautiful, flowing white dress, baby bump clearly visible, ‘I’m finally getting married!’

‘You chose well dear’, her mother, Janice, said, ‘This man comes from wealth.’

‘Oh, look’, her father, Graham, said as a shiny black limo pulled up in front of them, ‘He’s just arrived.’

‘Wow!’ they all said simultaneously as Sotheby stepped out.

‘Whoa!’ Gloria said to him, ‘You look amazing in that suit.’

‘Thanks’, Sotheby said, ‘That was very much my intention on our special day.’

‘Oh, you’, Gloria said.

‘Anyway’, Graham said, ‘The service is about to start, so it’s time for you all to go in.’

‘Ok’, Sotheby, Janice and the youngest Dunston daughter, Bethany, said before walking inside.

‘Ok, dear’, Graham said, ‘When the time comes and the music starts, ‘I’ll walk you down the isle.’

‘Right’, Gloria said.

**Forty minutes later…**

‘Congratulations, dear’, Graham and Janice both sobbed simultaneously as crowds of people gathered outside, ‘You were amazing in there!’

‘Thanks, Mum’, Gloria sobbed, And now for the reception in the community centre!’


	3. Chapter 3

_November 18 th_

‘Congratulations, Gloria!’ the midwife said in the delivery room, ‘You’ve given birth to a healthy baby boy.’

‘Please’, Gloria sobbed, overjoyed at the news, ‘Please…just l-let me see h-him.’

‘Just a cutting and clamping of the umbilical cord and…there!’ the doctor said as he wheeled the newborn over to his mother.

‘He’s…so…beautiful’, Gloria sobbed before bursting into tears as she looked at her son, wrapped in white and pale blue blankets.

Just then, there was a knock on the door,

‘Oh’, the doctor said, ‘And here’s Dad.’

‘How’s everything going, dear?’ Sotheby asked Gloria.

‘He’s arrived’, Gloria said, ‘Our beautiful son. What shall we name him?’

‘Hm…’ Sotheby said, ‘I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and ever since we found out the gender, I’ve promised myself that his name would be Nathan.’

‘Ok’, Gloria said, ‘That it is.’

‘Welcome to the family and the world, Nathan’, Sotheby whispered to the sleeping infant, ‘We’ll have many fun years ahead of us.’


	4. Chapter 4

‘Everyone, gather around please’, Gloria said to her for flat-mates in the apartment, ‘I’ve got something to tell you.’

‘What is it?’ Florence asked.

‘I, Nathan and Sotheby are moving into a nice two-story house on the outskirts of town. However, we’ll still be working at _The Appetiser_.’

‘We’re sure going to miss having you around here’, Florence said.

**A few minutes later…**

‘Ready to go to the new house?’ Sotheby asked as Gloria pushed Nathan’s pram outside onto the footpath.

‘As ready as we’ll ever be’, Gloria said.

‘So, what do you think of the new house so far?’ Sotheby asked as furniture movers were moving furniture inside.

‘It’s marvellous!’ Gloria said, ‘We can watch Nathan grow up while not having to worry about space, not to mention that The Appetiser is approximately a five-minute walk from here.’


End file.
